Viajando solo los dos
by neko takenouchi
Summary: OneShot. El es primer viaje a solas de Sora y Yamato, pero antes del viaje los amigos de sora le contarán ciertas cosas que desearía no escuchar sobre "ESO"


Estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que viajaba sola con yamato y es que anteriormente ya he viajado con él pero también estaban nuestros amigos pero ahora era un viaje que él me había regalado por estar todos estos meses ausentes por su gira por todo Japón. Me dirigí a mi cuarto para acomodar y poner en la maleta todo lo que tenía que poner , nada se me ocurria, biyomon me miraba extraña , ella no me decía nada y se lo agradeci, en eso escucho el ruido de la puerta de la sala, eso quiere decir que mi mamá acaba de llegar de la florería, entró a mi cuarto y me preguntó que es lo que estaba haciendo, le expliqué que yamato y yo nos iríamos a Tokyo Disney Resort, ella puso una cara como lo podía decir algo "pícara", eso me asustó que creía que iba a ser, me dijo

-así que te vas dos días sola con yamato?

-si, le contesté

-y estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-no va a pasar nada mamá

-no lo digo que no lo hagas, hija yo también fui joven y es bueno disfrutar de la vida..pero todo con protección ok?

-MAMA!

-ok ok.. yo solo te digo que obvio que quiero ser abuela, pero tienes toda una vida por delante, no me gustaría que a tus 17 años salgan embarazada

-no va a pasar eso, y déjame alistar mis cosas

-esta bien, por cierto en el baño hay una caja de condones, llévalo

-MAMA!, le tiré algo de ropa que tenía en mi cama, cómo me puede decir eso que vergüenza siento, si bien llevo tres años de relación con él no significa que este lista para ese paso y yo sé, etto…creo, que él siente lo mismo

-sora? Sora?

-eh, dime biyomon

-para que sirven los condones?

-ehmm… yo…, me puse más roja aún como le iba a explicar a mi pequeña digimon rosa lo que significa

En el cuarto de al costado, la mamá de sora gritó

-VEN BIYOMON QUE YO TE EXPLICO LO QUE VA HA HACER MI HIJA CON YAMATO

Biyomon obedientemente se fue hacia el cuarto y Sora no estaba dispuesta a que su mamá le de clases de sexualidad a biyomon, ella ya lo había escuchado cuando le vino por primera vez la mestruación y aún tiene un trauma por esa conversación, así que ella decidió irse a la casa de su mejor amiga Mimi para hablar un poco.

En el camino se encontró hikari y takeru que iban agarrados de la mano, ellos se acercaron a saludarme

-hey sora, me dijo mi pequeño cuñado, bueno la verdad no tan pequeño es más grande que yo pero siempre le digo a él mi peque aunque a veces yamato se pone un poco celoso, felizmente hikari no tiene ningún problema con eso, debe ser porque nosotras nos queremos como hermanitas

-onee-chan, ya me contaron

-que cosa hikari?, me preocupé un poco

-un pequeño pajarito me contó que cierta personita se va a ir de viaje dos días con yamato a tokyo

-bueno ehmm yo.. takeru seguro te lo ha dicho, ese yamato va a ver cuando lo encontré

-yo no le dije nada, te lo juro sora

-entonces?

-lo escuche de mi hermano

-ese taichí, seguro yamato se lo contó, y lo primero que hace es decírselo al mundo entero!, estaba un poco furiosa

-que pasa onee-chan?... te veo un poco como decirlo "alterada"

-es cierto, mi kari, yo también me había dado cuenta pero no dije nada porque pensé que estaba en sus días complicados

Sora prefirió omitir lo ultimo que le había dicho takeru, porque a pesar que lo quiere mucho sabe que es hombre y siempre se les escapa una burradas,

-es que tuve que salir huyendo de mi casa

-y eso porque?

-veras Hika, a mi madre no se le ocurrió una mejor idea de explicarle a biyomon sobre los condones, y …

- a de "eso" te refieres, contestó takeru

-ajam!, a sora se le puso un ligero rubor, esa complicado hablar con el peque y su onee-chan acerca de esos temas, en sí esta era la priemra vez que lo hablaba pero necesitaba sacarlo

-y eso porque?

-es que estaba viendo que cosas iba poner en mi maleta, y..

-y que sora? Que paso?

-ella apareció y me dijo que ponga la caja de condones que hay en el baño

- y es ahí en donde tu mamé le habló a biyomon de "eso"

-me fui antes que ella comenzara su platica, takeru, corrí, huí!

-mis padres también tienen una caja de condones en el baño

-HIKARI! Como dices esas cosas!

-es normal Sora, mi mamá aún puede quedar embarazada y con mi hermano y yo bastamos, entonces se cuidan, me supongo que tu mamá y papá harán lo mismo

-IUWWWWWWW!, mi padre viene una vez al mes y eso

-ahora sabes porque!

-takeru!

-jaja, esa es la ventaja de tener padres separados, que nunca los escuchas teniendo "eso"

-es horrible

-HIKARI!

-de verdad sora, es horrible, mi hermano nunca ha escuchado porque cuando ese se duerme es una piedra, pero pobre de mi que tengo el sueño ligero, muchas veces me he despertado por los ruidos que hacen

- …

-sora estas bien?

-es mucha información sobre los señores Yagami

-no me digas que yamato nunca te contó que una vez encontramos a nuestro papá en pleno "eso" con mamá

-QUE!, dijieron hikari y sora al mismo tiempo

-takeru como recuerdas eso, tu eres muy pequeño cuando tus padre se separaron

-es que no fue cuando era "tan pequeño"

-y entonces?, preguntó hikari

-unos meses después cuando regresamos del digimundo

-COMO?!, exclamaron las digielegidas de la luz y del amor

-no se si se acuerdan de la segunda reunión de encuentro de los digielegidos

-que fue en la casa de Koushiro?

-exactamente, sora, bueno.. se acuerdan que taichí y tu trajeron unos panecillos que había hecho tu mamá con una nueva receta ?

-ehmm creo que si

-y una de ustedes dos, se acuerda que paso después que todos comimos esos panecillos?

-YO LO SE!, todos menos taichí y hika corrimos al baño

-yo ya soy inmune a esas "recetas" de mamá, lo dijo resiganda

-pues si y como sólo habían dos baños en la casa de izzy, y el departamento de papá y yamatao estaba cerca, nos fuimos corriendo para poder … ustedes ya saben

-si entiendo, yo sentí que mi estomago me estaba matando

-lo siento, chicos

-no te preocupes hikari, nosotras no tenemos la culpa de lo que hagan nuestras madres

-la cosa es que entramos rápidamente al departamento y en el baño de la sala no había papel y el otro baño quedaba en la habitación de papá, abrimos la puerta velozmente y encontramos a nuestros padres… ya me entenderán

-y que hizo yamato?

-que iba a ser Sora, se fue al baño agarró el papel higenico y nos fuimos al baño de sala, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta el dia de hoy no lo hemos aclarado con nuestros padres.

-ahora entiendo porque cada vez que quiero limpiar el cuarto de tu papá.. yamato nunca me deja

-ahora lo sabes Sora, pero cambiando de tema… eso quiero decir que tu y mi hermano…ya?

-de verdad onee-chan?

-Q..qu..que? ehhh…yo… NO!, gritó a todo pulmón

-nunca?, preguntó preocupada hikari

Sora bajo la cabeza y los hombros,

-no, nunca.. y creo que mi mamá lo sabe y por eso me ofreció la caja de condones para el viaje

-nunca pensé en ganarle a mi hermano en "eso"

-QUE DICES?! NO ME DI DIG DIGAS QUE TU Y , señalando a hikari, QUE!

-TAKERU!

-tranquila amor, es Sora, ella no le va a decir a tu hermano, verdad , sora?

-ehm.. ehmm no , pero ustedes son tan pequeños

- ni tanto tenemos 14 años, dijo hikari

-creo que me voy a desmayar

Takeru sostuvo a Sora, ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todas las informaciones de "eso" que acababa de recibir

-estas bien, onee-chan?

-si un poco mejor, puedo hablar con tigo un momento?

-si claro, takeru nos puedes traer unos crepes que estan en la esquina del parque, por favor?

-de que sabores, mis hermosas acompañantes?

-el mio de fres, y el tuyo sora?

-ehm vainilla con chocolate, porfavor

-ahora vuelvo, no se diviertan sin mi chicas

Takeru salió de la escena dejando a sora y a hikari para que tengan sus "charla de chicas" tranquilamente, él ya sabía de lo que iban a hablar

-dime onee-chan que pasa?

-bueno..yo…

-me quieres preguntar porque tuve relaciones con takeru?

-ehm..si, sora se avergonzó

-tenemos casi el mismo tiempo que tu y yamato, era un paso más en nuestra relación, yo me siento segura con él y él con migo, nos amamos y no teníamos miedo a lo que pudiera pasar… además tomamos todas la precausiones

-pero tienen 14 años, todavía están en la secundaria

-y eso que? Sora, cuando lo experimentes, te daras cuenta que es algo maravilloso

-ehmmm.. yoo..

-a que le temes sora, acaso no amas tanto a yamato, que no quieres entregarte a él?

-no es eso hika, sino que pienso que "eso" lo va a arruinar todo lo que tenemos

-entiendo

-además no estoy preparada y no quiero hacerlo por obligación, me sentiría mal

-si no estas preparada no te presiones a ti misma, cuando el momento llegue, simplemente pasará

-muchas gracias mi pequeña luz, por escucharme, me hacia mucha falta

-te he ayudado?

-si mucho, aunque también tu y takeru me han dejado severos traumas con lo de sus padres, ya no podré verlos en la cara.

-jaja, que graciosa sora, pero es algo normal

-si claro… y hace cuando tiempo paso "eso" entre ustedes?

-la semana pasada

-en la fiesta que organizó Mimi?

-ajam!

-te salvaste porque taichí estaba ebrio

- si lo sé, cuando mi onii-chan se entere va a matar a takeru

-tranquila, esperemos que para eso takeru haya crecido más que tai y que se pueda defender o en el meor de los casos, que sea un buen corredor jajja

-muy graciosa sora, muy graciosa

-y ustedes a donde se dirigían?

-bueno…la casa de takeru esta sola..su mamá no vuelve hasta mañana en la noche y tu ya sabrás

-que? … AH..oh… ya entendí, lo siento por atrasarlos en sus actividades "físicas"

-no hay problema sora, tu eres muy importante para nosotros, eso puede esperar además taichí está en la casa de Mimi

- y eso?

-parece que una amiga de mimi se ha enamorado de mi hermano y ella lo ha llamado para hacerla de cupido, tu sabes como es mimi

-si lo sé, mira hay viene tu amado

-lo siento, chicos por demorarme pero el tipo no tenia cambio

-cuanto te debo takeru?

-nada sora, te invito porque eres la pelirroja mas linda que conozco

-hey! Estoy acá!

-pero mi luz tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

-eso lo sé, sólo bromeaba

-gracias, mi pequeño y favorito numero 1 rubio de mi corazón, cuando regrese de mi viaje los invito a los dos a comer helados

-muchas gracias, dijieron los dos

-por cierto sora, ya me contaras tus "experiencias" en el viaje, hikari le quiñó el ojo.

-ehm..si claro, nos vemos chicos, no los interrumpo más y gracias por el crepe

Sora se fue caminando y comiendo su crepe para llegar a la casa de Mimi, y hablarle un poco de su problema, Mimi ya tenía experiencia en "eso", hace un año que con Koushiro ya habían pasado de todo en su relación y ella seria de gran ayuda, pero le preocupaba encontrarse con taichi y que él le contara a yamato sobre sus "miedos", cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Tachikawa e iba a tocar el timbre para encontrarse con la digielegida de la pureza, siente que su celular suena, era una llamada de Yamato

-mochi mochi

-hey! Cielo, puedes venir a mi casa un momento

-puede ser en un rato, estoy en la casa de mi Mimi

-ya entraste?

-eh..no

-entonces, ven por favor, te necesito

-esta bien iré

-te espero, bye

Sora se dirigio a la casa de su novio, pensando en todas la cosas que les había dicho takeru y hikari de sus padres, agradeció a kamisama que nunca tuvo que escuchar ni ver esos "incidentes" de sus padres, sin querer ya había llegado la edificio en donde vivían yamato y su padre, tocó el numero 53 en el ascensor y tocó el timbre, le abrió el papá de Yamato, el señor Hiroaki,

-sola, sora como estas, pasa por favor

-eh.., sora se quedo pensativa mirando al señor Hiroaki (ahora que digo, no lo puedo ver a los ojos, me imagino la situación que me contó takeru, maldita sea sora di algo, no te quedes callada, levanta la mirada…porque es tan dificil)

-sora? Que pasa

-eh..yo

-papá ya se te hace tarde para tu trabajo, sora pasa

-nos vemos Sora, cuídate

- nos vemos, señor, que le vaya bien en el trabajo, sora bajó la mirada y estaba totalmente avergonzada, el señor Hiroaki salió de su casa para dejar a su hijo con su novia

-pasa algo, amor?, preguntó yamato

-es que.. no nada olvídalo

-segura?

-si, si… ahora dime para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia

-acaso tiene que ser algo grave para que yo quiera ver a mi novia?, yamato puso su mirada seductora

-jajaja, gracioso, ahora si dime la verdad

-okey, la verdad es que quería que me ayudes con mi equipaje no sé que poner, y siempre que salgo de giras tu eres la que se encarga de hacerlo..entonces yo

-tranquilo, cariño, como siempre me encargaré, ahora vamos a tu cuarto

-está desordenado

-no me extraña, yamato pero ni bien terminemos de hacer tu equipaje vamos a limpiar tu cuarto

-pero..

-pero nada, ahora dime donde está tu maleta?

-está en el cuarto de mi papá, yo lo busco no te preocupes, y tu equipaje ya está listo?

-no quiero hablar de eso

-pasó algo con tu mamá? Te dijo que no?

-no quiero hablar de eso

-okey, y para que ibas a la casa de la princesa?

-tenia unas cosas que hablar con ella

-cosas de mujeres?

-algo así, el sonido de un celular interrumpe la conversación , era el celular de yamato, el manager lo estaba llamando para una reunión de urgencia de la banda.

-esto.. so' me tengo que ir a una pequeña reunión de la banda, volveré dentro de una hora máximo

-no te preocupes, amor, yo me encargo de tu casa y para cuando vengas te esperaré con una taza de té

-por eso te quiero cielo, me voy

-ahora estoy sola en la casa de yamato, chispas! La maleta está en "ese" cuarto, no quiero entrar, mejor me pongo a limpiar el cuarto, la sala y el baño que están hecho un desastre, como se nota que en este lugar no vive una mujer.

La digielegida del amor empezó a limpiar el baño, la sala, y comenzó a poner agua para hacer un poco de té y por último le faltaba limpiar el cuarto de yamato, siempre lo hacia cuando él regresaba de sus giras, agarró la escoba y comenzó a barrer su cuarto y en la parte del fondo de la cama de su novio encontró un condón usado, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería ni tocarlo y muchas ideas se le vinieron a la mente, si yamato lo había usado, con quién o si había sido el papá de él y si fuera yamato la había engañado, eso sería lo peor que se estaba imaginando. Por otro lado, yamato ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, como lo había dicho la reunión fue algo corta,

-tadaima, yamato dijo pero nadie contestó, sora estas?, todo seguía en completo silencio, así que se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró a su novio arrodillada al costado de su cama, él se acercó y le dio un abrazo por la espalda, pero no se esperó la reacción de ella

-porque?, lo dijo sora en un susurro

-que pasa amor?

-TE PREGUNTÉ PORQUE?!, ella estaba furiosa y llorando

-que he hecho, si no me lo dices, no te puedo explicar, ella hizo una seña al condón que estaba tirado en el suelo, ohhh sora eso no es mio te lo juro

-que quieres que crea, vengo a limpiar tu cuarto y encuentro esto y encima parece que es de hoy, yamato porque, ella seguía llorando

-te lo juro que no es mio

-entonces de quien, de tu papa?

-NO!, y más le vale que no sea de él, lo mato!

-entonces?

-no lo sé, en la mañana estuvo takeru con hikari y tuve que salir con mi papá a hacer unas compras

Sora comprendió que ese condón tirado lo había usado takeru y que Yamato no la había engañado, pero ahora como cubria a takeru y a hikari

-esta bien, te creo

-de verdad sora, confio en ti

-pero si hace rato, estabas llorando y pensando lo peor de mi

Ella no sabía que hacer, así que recurrió a su ultima carta

-seguro fue tu papá, no es la primera vez que hace eso, hace años pasó algo asi con tu mamá no?

-CO CO com como sabes eso?, la cara de yamato no tenia expresión

-me lo contó takeru?

-mi hermanito todavía lo recuerda?

-si tiene un trauma con eso, me supongo que tú también, por eso no me dejas entrar al cuarto de tu papá para limpiarlo, verdad?

-no creo que esa cosa sea de mi papá, el hace tiempo que bueno tú ya sabes, no pasa nada de nada

-eh..yamato.. información incomoda

-lo siento, pero no me voy a quedar con las dudas de saber de quien se atrevió de hacer esas cosas en MI CUARTO!

Sora POV

Maldita sea ni con eso logré que él se olvidara de ese incidente, que hago…finjo que me desmayo..que me siento mal…que..que… se me acabaron las ideas… que haría mimi en estos casos…ya sé!

FIN Sora POV

-yamato olvídalo

-pero so… , ella no lo dejó terminar porque le plantó un beso apasionado, esos que sólo se los daba ella cuando él se iba por largo tiempo de Odaiba.

-wao! Que fue eso sora, hazlo de nuevo

-no!

-que mala eres, vamos una vez más, por favor!

-yamato ya es tarde y mañana partimos temprano, él la comenzó a abrazar y dar pequeño besos en el cuello, ella se sentía bien pero a la vez incomoda, felizmente su celular sonó era mimi; yamato odió en ese momento a Mimi pero ya nada podía hacer, yama-kun puedes prepararme un poco de té por favor

-okey sora

-Conversación entre sora y Mimi-

-Gracias mimi me salvaste de una

-que pasó?

-no, nada

-y a qué hora se supone que vas a venir a mi casa, te estoy esperando más de una hora

-si ya voy en una hora estaré ahí

-más te vale sora takenouchi que te tengo que preparar

-preparar?

-claro o sabes todo lo que vas a hacer con yamato mañana?

-MIMI!

-oh vamos sora, no te lo diré por teléfono asi que te espero en mi casa, bye bye

-FIN conversación Sora y Mimi—

Sora terminó de limpiar el cuarto de su novio rápidamente (y limpiar con lejía esa parte en donde estuvo en condón, vaya que takeru y hikari me deben una y bien grande), luego se acercó a la cocina

-sora te tardaste mucho, el té se enfrió

-no importa amor además me tengo que ir

-pe..perooo!

-ya dejé en tu cama toda la ropa que tienes que llevar, tu ropa interior tú te encargas como siempre y saca tu maleta del cuarto de tu papá

-sora, no me dejes, solo…estare triste y abandonado

-no me pongas esa cara que me he difícil decirte que no

-no te vayas

-tengo que ir a la casa de mimi

-siempre es la princesa primero y luego, yo

-yamato, te comportas como ella, vamos amor además mañana nos vamos de viaje, te quiero

-si me quieres no te vayas

-esa un _drama queen_

-hey! Okey puedes irte, pero antes dame ese beso que me diste cuando estábamos en el cuarto

-si lo hago me dejas ir?

-si, te lo prometo, palabra de digielegido

Sora se acercó a yamato, y lo besó con todo el amor que ella le tiene a su novio, cuando se quiso zafar de su agarre, él no la dejaba, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió, era el papá de yamato

-hola chicos, creo que interrumpí algo

-no se preocupe señor, además yo ya me voy, nos vemos

-sora..no te va..

-hijo ya se fue, ya no te va a escuchar

-bah! Bueno me iré a acostar.

Sora se fue corriendo para llevar a la casa de su mejor amiga, tocó el timbre rápidamente y Mimi le gritó desde el segundo piso, donde estaba su cuarto, que pase

-mimi, ya estoy aquí

-que pasó sora? Estas agitada

-me vine corriendo

-y eso porque?

-es que ya tenía más de una hora de atraso y no quería quedar mal con migo

-seguro estabas con yamato-kun?

-ehmm..si

-bueno bueno, ahora si sora pregúntame todas tus dudas sobre sexo, yo soy libro abierto

-eh yo como..

-te va a doler un poco la primera vez pero luego tu cuerpo se va a acostumbrar y si que la vas a pasar bien

-mimi cállate porfavor, decía una sora avergonzada

-pero sora es algo normal, incluso hikari ya ha pasado por eso

-tu también lo sabes?

-claro si me pidió consejo, como cierta personita que tengo en mi delante

-no te venia a pedir consejo para hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario

-que quieres decir?

-que como hago para que no pase nada

-ESTAS LOCA! Porque no lo haces y punto, ya llevas tres años con el chico

-te olvidas que en esos tres años, estuvimos separados casi seis meses y además las giras no hará mas de un año de relación

- sora no seas baka!, si terminaron esa vez, fue por pura tontería de los dos, pero que acaso nunca se te ha ocurrido "eso" por la mente?

-bueno..yo

-JA! Yo lo sabía, y entonces que pasa?

-simplemente no quiero

-cuando te pones así no hay nadie que te saque de tus casillas, pero yo creo saberlo

-ah?

-que cuando ustedes terminaron, yaamto vivió como decirlo "la vida loca" y estuvo con muchas chicas a la vez y tu crees que él ya ha pasado por eso y tu no llenes sus expectativas, verdad?

-yo..eh..si, es la verdad, él piensa que yo no me enteré de lo que él hacia cuando nos separamos pero no contó que habían colgado fotos de sus "fiestas después del concierto" que estaban en internet

-en cierta parte tu tienes la culpa

-yo porque?!

-tu terminaste con él

-tuve mis razones

-y hasta ahora nadie sabe cuáles fueron, creo que solo taichi-kun , como él los unió de nuevo

-y como está koushiro?

-me quieres cambiar de tema, no?, muy astuta takenouchi, mi cerebrito está super lindo como siempre aunque ahora tiene un proyecto que como siempre no entiendo, pero lo bueno es que me dedica tiempo, mañana vamos a salir

-que bueno, me alegro por ustedes

-estoy emocionada por mi salida, mira lo que compré, es lencería cuando él me vea se va a morir de un infarto

-mimi, eso es muy atrevido

-por favor, sora tienes que disfrutar de tu cuerpo, además cuando lo haces con cariño es mucho mejor

-que aparte de izzy, hubo otro?

-claro que no, pero eso es lo que dicen

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, todavía no he alistado nada y tengo que estar en la estación de tren a temprana hora.

-okey okey, pero si cambias de opinión respecto a "eso", me llamas a cualquier hora, cuentas con migo, vale?

-lo sé, te quiero, bye!

Sora se dirigía a su casa, caminaba lento pues estaba muy cansada de haber estado en la casa de yamato, limpiar y luego mimi, y encima esas conversaciones con takeru, hikari y mimi, quien diría que los menores sean tan pervertidos, cuando estaba por entrar a su casa encontró a su mejor amigo en la puerta, parecía que la estaba esperando.

-taichi, que haces en la puerta pasa

-mañana te vas a de viaje con yamato, no?

-pues si

-y como te sientes?

-pues un poco ansiosa pero feliz de pasar tiempo con él

-segura?

-si

-estas mintiendo

-no taichí, de verdad

-tienes miedo, te conozco muy bien sora, nos conocemos desde que tenemos 5 años a mi no me puedes mentir

-ok, tienes razón, soy un manojo de nervios

-por yamato, no?

-si, porque de repente el quiera, tu ya sabes, y yo no quiero, y no es que no quiera nunca sino que no por ahora

-yamato te ama sora nunca te obligaría a algo que no quieras, cuando estés lista, pasará y ya está, vale? No te pongas mal, disfruta tu viaje, ok?

-hai!, sora se acercó para abrazarlo, muchas gracias taichí, siempre puedo contar con tigo, eres el mejor

-eso lo sé, ahora que ya hize mi acción buena del dia me voy

-a por cierto, como te fue con la amiga de mimi?

-esta simpática la chica, está en veremos

-que galán estas ahora , no?

-que puedo hacer mi piel canela me hace irresistible

-jajaj, baka!, te veo en tres días

La compañera de biyomon entro a su casa y se fue directamente a su cuarto, alistó todas sus cosas y se fue a dormir rápidamente, al día siguiente se despertó temprano, se baño y se puso un vestido veraniego y un caso que tapaba sus hombros con un sombrero para que el sol no afecte su piel, se despidió de su mamá y de biyomon y se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Yamato la estaba esperando en la estación, se saludaron y en cinco minutos subieron al tren que los llevaría a su destino, para sora era la primera vez que venía a ese lugar, pero yamato ya había venido con su hermano hace cuatro años. Estuvieron todo el día en los juegos y aun asi le faltaron más de la mitad, al llegar la noche, sora estaba muy nerviosa porque solo era un cuarto para los dos, yamato se hecho en el sillón y sora se recostó en la cama, ella se iba a ir al baño para ponerse la pijama cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta,

-has pedido algo yamato?

-no nada, pensé que tu si

-que raro

-yo iré a abrir

Yamato se dirigió a la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con la sorpresa de que era gabumon y biyomon, antes con abrigos que no dejaban ver sus figuras,

-ustedes que hacen acá?, preguntó algo molesto yamato

-hemos venido a seccionarnos que estén bien y cómodos, contestó biyomon

-que yamato, no te alegra verme, preguntó algo triste gabumon

-claro que sí amigo

-biyomon, gabumon pasen, quieren algo de comer?

-no gracias ya comimos

-y quien los trajo?

-pues sora veras eso es una sorpresa, contestó gabumon

Biyomon bostezó, sora le preguntó si estaba cansada y ella me explicó que digievolucionó a birdramon para traer a gabumon y a otra personita, sora se dirigió al baño se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, gabumon y biyomon en el medio y en los costados estaban sora y yamato, al día siguiente, los digimons se quedaron en el hotel, porque no podían ser vistos, está vez si terminaron de recorrer todos los juegos y sora se encargó de comprar souvenirs para todos sus amigos y digimons, cuando estaban caminando para ir al hotel se encontraron con cierto castaño de pelos alborotados, estaba en la puerta del hotel.

-asi que tu eres esa "personita", dijo yamato

-taichi, que sorpresa..ven vamos a cuarto

-no sora, he venido a llevármelos

-y eso?, preguntó la pelirroja

-es que ellos querían estar con ustedes en el viaje, yo les prometí traerlos pero sólo por un día, además mañana ellos tienen que estar en el digimundo con gennai, así que diles que los espero en la azotea del hotel y que biyomon coma bien

-estas seguro taichí, ya es de noche y puede ser peligroso, dijo el pelirrubio

-yamato tiene razón, lo apoyó su novia

-no se preocupen chicos, en el digimundo pasamos peores cosas asi que tranquilos, ya me voy a la azotea, nos vemos bye

Yamato y sora se fueron al cuarto del hotel, le dieron el recado a gabumon y biyomon, se despidieron de sus amigos y se quedaron solos en el cuarto, el silencio reinó hasta que yamato habló,

-me iré a dar un baño, me acompañas?

-QUE?!

-jajaj que kawai! Estas toda sonrojada

-no gracias, ya me bañé en la mañana, lo dijo molesta

-no te molestes

- no lo estoy, ya anda bañate para que puedas dormir

-ok ok , mamá ya me iré a bañar

Cuando yamato entró al baño sora aprovechó para ponerse la pijama y acostarse, ya se estaba quedando dormida pero alguien se metió en su cama, cuando volteó se encontró con la cara de yamato, él tenía el torso desnudo con unos pantalones de pijama, la cara de sora parecía un tomate

-qu que que haces acá?

-quería dormir con tigo, te molesta?

-yo eh..etto…

-tienes miedo, verdad?

-un poco, yamato yo..

-tranquila no te voy a hacer nada , solo quiero estar a tu lado así, sentir tu calor tu perfume, relájate, ok?

-esta bien, ella se acomodó en el torso de él

Yamato le empezó a acariciar el cabello, y luego la espalda, sora se sentía bien, querida pero tenia que hablar algo con él

-yamato

-dime mi cielo

-tu ya has tenido experiencia sexual,no?

-a que viene eso?

-solo contéstame, porfavor

-bueno yo, fue cuando terminaste con migo, busqué la manera errónea de olvidarte y tuve relaciones frívolas con chicas que ni me acuerdo sus nombres

-tu sabes porque terminé con tigo en ese tiempo?

-hasta ahora no lo sé, pero no me importa porque ahora soy feliz a tu lado

-de verdad no lo quieres saber?

-si me lo quieres decir, yo te escucharé

-yo… te escuché cuando le decías a un tipo que las relaciones largas son un problema que te faltaba experiencia y sentías que no habías vivido lo que un joven normal hace, por eso yo..

-y sólo por eso terminaste con migo, no sabes cuándo sufrí todos esos meses

-no quería que estuvieras atado a mi, quería que vivieras que tuvieras tus experiencias que tanto le decias a ese tipo

-pero tu también sufrias con mis acciones, no?

-no te lo voy a negar, en las revistas, en blog de internet veía tus fotos con varias mujeres, mucho más femeninas, bonitas y con mucho mejor cuerpo que yo a tu lado, me moría de celos pero pensaba que si tu eras feliz yo también debería serlo

-de verdad tu si me amas mucho para hacer eso, te amo cielo, pero nunca más me vuelvas a dejar

-no lo haré te lo prometo, se dieron un beso apasionado, sumaron las caricias que ambos recorrían todo su cuerpo y cuando yamato estaba por quitar el polo a sora, él se detuvo

-que pasó?, preguntó una sorprendida sora

-me voy a ir al sofá

-que hizo algo malo?

-es que si no me voy de tu lado no me voy a controlar

-y si yo te dijiera que no quiero que te controles?, ella se ruborizó

-te diría que estas mintiendo, te conozco sora y si estas así es porque te confesé que me he acostado con varias mujeres

-yo…

-no te sientas mal, mi cielo, si lo hice con ellas fue solo por las hormonas, con tigo quiero que sea diferente que realmente te nazca, que todos tus pensamientos estén enfocados en amarnos en cuerpo y alma, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no te sientas presionada, como estamos, estamos muy bien o no?

-si es cierto, es lo mismo que me dijo taichi

-asi que tomémoslo con calma, te parece?

-si eso quiero

-y cuando estes lista, será grandioso

-espero cumplir tus expectativas, ya que.., yamato la calló,

-va a ser lo mejor, porque va ser realmente con la persona que quiero, te amo sora

-yo también te amo, se quedaron abrazados viéndose mutuamente sintiendo con miradas el amor que se tenían y ambos sabían que cuando el tiempo llegue para esa experiencia simplemente será maravilloso y sin presión y nada que los detenga, simplemente disfrutarán de su amor.


End file.
